msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 22nd, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 22nd, 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is called to order. Senator Price, could you talk about the trial from Tuesday? '''Victor Price: '''I was not present, Speaker. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh, I just thought since you were in the Justice Ministry. Anyone present for that? '''Delca Grant: '''I could say a few words, Speaker. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Grant. '''Delca Grant: '''On August the eighteenth, the Ministry of Justice held a trial for the accused 'Mageslayer' who had been preying upon select senators in the past few weeks. In a seemingly desperate move, her defense plead guilty, in an attempt to evade the death penalty. She succeeded in doing so. She was sentenced to life in the Violet Hold. Upon leaving the courtroom, just before entering the portal to her cell, she was shot through the heart by an unidentified gunman, who escaped Dalaran by means yet to be determined. We have a bad rep of letting our prisoners... 'die' before they reach the Hold, do we not? '''Neydtia: '''Agreed. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''That's twice in a year? '''Delca Grant: '''Correct, Shadesong. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Senator Grant. Senator Brisby, would you like to talk about the engineering class? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''We did a basic engineering class on how to make the most basic blast power. We ground up stones found with copper ore, into dust. If you leave too many chunks, it doesn't explode right, if it's too fine, then well, it just burns. It makes a loud littleboom, and you can expect exploding glitter mail. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I was told something happened last night. Can anyone speak about that? Senator Price. '''Victor Price: '''Last night, the mages at the Dalaran crater sent a distress call for aid. They had a very strange encounter with an infernal, that had abruptly exploded. Details are still a tad hazy, but there are quite a few minds working to piece together the clues. If you believe you could be of help, I think there are public reports of the matter available for perusal. However, it's a bit odd- an infernal of arcane? Heh. That is all, I will return to my spot. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Moving on to next week, Senator Baelheit is having a class on Wednesday. The third Dazzling Championship is on Tuesday. Senator Brisby you have something coming up. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Right! History. I've got an old-world-history traditions class coming up. It'll cover some of the origins of various holiday things, as well as wedding traditions. If anyone wants to bring their non-human or non- Arathorian based history stuff, they are free to share stories too. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right. We move now to open floor. Anyone wishing to speak may raise their hand. Senator Brisby. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Doctor Price and I are starting a fund raiser for the Creative Wizard School to rebuild their school. Please donate money to either of us, and we'll try and get you a tax-write-off slip. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Shadesong. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Isn't that the school with that fucker that tried to burn us down while we were in it? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Yes, but that wouldn't have happened if they -had a school-.Besides, we can't punish everyone for the actions of one. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else? Right, does anyone have any legislation they wish to introduce? Seeing as the author of the bill is not here and no one seems to want to introduce it without him, there will be no vote. '''Meriahm Lausten: I think the bill needs more time to be evaluated and rewritten. A vote today is premature. It is an important bill, but it must be done right, and we are not yet to the phase where I am comfortable with it being introduced. Arranax DeVin: I'd like to speak on this vote. Meriahm Lausten: There's no point, Arranax, if there's no vote. Hellissa Brisby: '''There is no vote right now. '''Meriahm Lausten: You can continue to circulate your memos as you see fit, but if no one disagrees with my assessment... I don't see a point in wasting time or breath when penstrokes are plenty good. Arranax DeVin: I think it's important that some concerns be addressed. Hellissa Brisby: '''That's what the vote office is for. '''Meriahm Lausten: Well, yes, but we're not to that phase yet. Arranax DeVin: Still, if you wish, Lausten. Vorien Dawnstrider: Since Liridian isn't here, I feel it would be improper to hold a vote on it now. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Neydtia, for what reason do you raise your hand? '''Neydtia: '''I simply wanted to say that the bill is something of great importance and just wanted to draw it to the attention of the Senators who have not read it. Please get involved in this one. That is all I wanted to say. '''Arranax DeVin: Yes. Your liberty and freedom are at stake. Delca Grant: '''As is yours. '''Arranax DeVin: I concur. Meriahm Lausten: If only there were some sort of adhesive that would allow one's mouth to remain firmly closed, and we could access it in sufficient quantities... Zanbor Emerson: '''Anything else regarding legislation before we move on? Senator Smithson. '''Erfaun Smithson: If I am allowed. I motion that the bill be brought up for debate. Zanbor Emerson: '''The motion has been called for any seconds? Seeing no seconds the motion fails. We will move on. Senator Brisby do you want to do promotions tonight? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Sure. Doctor Price, please step forward. Doctor Price, you've been leading investigations, helping people's brains, talking people out of stupid stuff, and you've been set on fire. You are officially a real Senator, and we are happy to have you. Congratulations, Collegue. Dismissed. '''Victor Price: Thank you. Hellissa Brisby: '''Senator Silvergaze, please step forward. '''Neydtia: This is my favorite part. Never know what they're going to say. Hellissa Brisby: '''Senator Silvergaze, you have thus far been an amazing member, filled with ideas, opinions, and ready to argue like the rest of us, while flinging spells. Congratulations on being a Senator. Dismissed. Senator Smithson, please step foward. You've went from icky thing we found, to Head of the Alchemy department. Quite a leap. People trust you with their inner most emotions, and share their lives with you. In that, you are a guard of the emotions, or we'll just go with Vanguard. Congratulations. Dismissed. That's all for promotions tonight. '''Back to you, Speaker! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Minutes